calor
by MokaTorota
Summary: lo que un dia de calor genera al final. lemon levixhanji


Había sido un día bastante soleado, ni una sola nube había cruzado el cielo en todo el día.

10 am….1pm…3pm… las horas pasaban lentamente bajo aquella temperatura que no descendía…4pm...5pm…por fin empezaba abajar un toque el sol.

6pm ya era un calor tolerable.

Una "derretida" Hanji se había tenido que aguantar todo ese clima haciendo sus habituales investigaciones; tanto adentro como afuera de su laboratorio. Le había tocado ir a hacer unas anotaciones a campo abierto cerca de las murallas.

Casi nadie se inmutó durante el día entero excepto ella, y…alguien más: Rivallie, quien había salido a la ciudad ha hacer un par de diligencias a pedido de Erwin.

Las 6pm en punto y ambos llegaron casi que pisándose los talones al cuartel.

Levi: hey! Loca…y tú qué haces llegando tan feliz y campante después de este clima, que creo que hasta a cualquier titán derrite, al cuartel?

Hanji: pues será porque precisamente pude divisar desde la muralla a un par de especímenes raros, de estudiarlos bajo este clima extremo?

Levi: bueno como sea, por algo estás loca…que ni te afecta el calor…entra pues.

Iban caminando por el cuartel. Ambos coincidieron en entrar a la cocina por algo que los refrescara. El calor había bajado efectivamente, era cómodo, relajante, y como que hacía que ambos caminasen hacia un mismo destino: la habitación de Levi…ya que era la más fresca de las dos.

Hanji se tumbo sobre la cama del pelinegro sin pensarlo 3 veces.

Levi: oyee! Espera...-dijo con un gruñido; no le gustaba que su compañera fuera desordenarle su cama y mucho menos estando "derretida".

Hanji: oops! Perdóname no resistí la tentación de por fin descansar de este calor…ya se ya se estoy con botas puestas y eso -.- * se dispuso a quitarse todo el arnés, botas y demás elementos de cuero que con ese calor se habían pegado a su piel*

Mientras ella se paraba de la cama, Levi también se había ido quitando su equipo…procuraba no mostrar ningún cambio en su expresión…pues no quería empezar cediendo en el juego que apenas comenzaba. Con disimulo veía como la castaña había quedado en prendas muy ligeras, en como se había desabotonado un par de botones de su camisa, generándole un sensual escote…

Levi: *carajo! Y porque demonios el calor en vez de disminuir…empieza a aumentar?!*

Hanji noto el "leve" calentamiento del pelinegro… y recordó que aun tenia consigo un vaso con agua y hielo que había subido de la cocina – que pasa enano? Estas como más rojo que cuando llegamos al cuartel…quieres un poco de agua?-

Levi: no…es tu imaginación yo ya estoy fresco

A la chica de gafas se le dibujo una sonrisa picarona y de inmediato dijo (mientras se aproximaba a un sargento que estaba agachado de espaldas a ella quitándose las ultimas correas del equipo) : y qué opinas de un...hielito..Quizás?

Un sutil escalofrió recorrió toda la espalda de Levi…y solo una pisca de un sutil gemido salió de su boca.. "uhhh….QUE HACES?!"

Hanji: pues ayudándole al hielito a que se vaya derritiendo lentamente… - le susurraba al oído- mientras viaja libremente… mmmm… que rico...

El shock térmico del hielo helado y de su caliente cuerpo produjo una extraña sensación de relajamiento total en él. Demasiado calor acumulado que no le permitía poner mucha resistencia; el clima había jugado a favor de Zoe esta vez. –Levi frunció el ceño al reconocer su desventaja-

El primer trozo de hielo paso de largo debajo de la camisa del sargento, dando el segundo paso en el juego de la castaña, la cual seguía susurrándole a su chico: mmm! Pero creo que tendré que quitarte esa camisa, así será más fácil que el calor se evapore y no te sientas tan derretido, no?

Y enseguida desabrocho los botones de la camisa…ella situada aun detrás de la espalda de Levi…mientras lo hacía no pudo evitar el contacto de sus senos con él, cosa que le genero otro corrientazo al azabache.

Hanji: bueno, uno a uno soltare tus botones, eso es. Mientras acá espero con impaciencia…dejando ver la piel que espera…que quiere estos juegos…que quiere que le baje…un poco...solo un poco el calor. Algunas partes del cuerpo del hombre parecían hervir al contacto de las gotas de agua que resbalaban.

Poco a poco le cuerpo de Levi se iba medio acostumbrando a los choques de frio, e iba recobrando su conciencia y motricidad…así fue como se incorporo y se voltio en dirección de la castaña…respondiéndole: -mmm entre más oculto esta...más caliente se encuentra…mas intimo...mayor deseo… más intenso...duradero...apasionante. Tengo ganas de saltar sobre ti...e inundarte de calor.-

Ahora era ella la que estaba tumbada boca abajo en el piso.

Levi seguía susurrando: - mi cuerpo quema... el tuyo refresca. El mío es llama...fuego...el tuyo es aire...que aviva esa llama, que la impulsa a crecer, a crear más calor para apagar tu frio.

Y claro en esa situación, Hanji ahora estaba más fresca que un ahora caliente Rivallie que había decidido entrar en el juego. Tenía en una mano un pedazo de hielo que se disponía a colocar en el cuello de su chica, la cual se escalofrió toda al contacto con el mismo, cosa que le agrado al chico.

Él seguía entonces susurrándole en la oreja opuesta a la chica: - …que te envuelve…que te abraza...y te desnuda…y te calienta...que te rosa…te acaricia...te seduce… te lleva contra si...- lo decía mientras hacia un recorrido ondulado sobre el cuello de Hanji.

La ropa solo impide el contacto...por eso se va...con el viento y cae sobre el suelo de la habitación.

Ambos buscan con su cuerpo generar ese ambiente...pecho con pecho…abrazos entre sombras…caricias...labios deseosos...de intensidad... de besos poderosos...de gemidos en silencio...así cae una a una las prendas que los envuelven. Mientras ella ayudaba sutilmente a su chico a quitarse lo que le quedaba de ropa…suspiraba…mientras sus dedos recorrían suavemente el esculpido cuerpo de él.

Por cada centímetro que ella recorría, generaba en Levi una tensión...un calor…que el devolvía en caricias...y así mutuamente se generaban deseo...lujuria. Impacto..de miradas...de besos deseosos...de acercamientos prohibidos...ahora reales

Recorrer...

Explorar...conocer...

Disfrutar

Los 2 cuerpos ahora desnudos...disfrutan de la libertad de sentirse cada vez mas juntos...como encajamos...como complementan...el uno...al...otro. Los senos de ella...deslizándose en su...pecho, su rostro acariciando el del pelinegro. Con la boca entreabierta...con los ojos perdidos en sus labios…buscando ese beso...el que comience realmente a calentar el aire. Sus labios se rozan...se entrelazan...para que dentro de ellos jueguen sus lenguas...

Se devoran. A veces lento...a veces no tanto.

Sus manos viajeras los exploran...los conocen...y sienten su intimidad...

Sienten...y sienten...más

De arriba abajo comienza ese recorrido

Que el iniciaba. Se desliza por los hombros de la chica, y empuja sus brazos a acariciar la espalda de él.

-Tómame! – suplica una Hanji casi que dopada…

El cuerpo de Levi...sin palabras, le responde...se hace evidente a su contacto...

El pelinegro se excita de manera inmediata...pero controlándose...para que estén al mismo nivel...porque los juegos apenas comienzan...

Levi se desliza entre sus pechos... gira entre ellos...chupa un poco la punta de sus dedos y procede a concentrarse en los pezones de su chica, los cuales responden al contacto...endureciéndose.

Esperando... por sus húmedos labios

El azabache entre abre sus labios...y se acerca, despacio...mirándolos fijamente, sin parpadeo alguno. Detallando su bella forma.

Se prepara para pasar su lengua sobre ellos. Comienza desde afuera, hasta el centro...

Mientas una de sus manos roza sin cesar el otro, haciéndolo desear su boca, queriendo estar en su interior

-Hanji no paraba de soltar leves gemidos-

Ella comenzaba a sentir la lengua de Levi dando círculos sobre ellos, chupándolos...lento...besándolos como si fueran labios…pasando su lengua lento…y chupándolos despacio...

Dejó escapar una de sus manos para disponerse a bajar al abdomen de Hanji, para envolverla y acariciarla por detrás...sentirla...mientras su boca...sigue el camino ya marcado, guiado hacia ese lugar tan codiciado, tan excitante...tan caliente...

Levi bajo con su lengua marcando los costados de la chica, mordiéndote levemente, chupándola sin descanso...

Mientras ahora ambas manos...la agarran fuertemente. Firmes...aprietan sus muslos, inclinándola hacia su boca, la cual viajaba ahora por su cintura, la rodea...con su lengua, humedeciendo el ahora cuerpo ardiente de la chica de gafas.

Levi: mmmm...me gusta como palpitas...como te agitas...y murmullas deseos mientras yo sigo bajando mientras miro de reojo mi destino...ansioso por poseerlo, por llenarlo de caricias..

Hanji: mmmmmmmm

Levi: por chuparlo...lamerlo...humedecerlo...sentirlo en mis labios, saborear tu esencia...

Él se detiene...para abrazar a Hanji...e invitarla a recostarse...en la cama. Dejo caer ese cuerpo desnudo entre las sabanas. Recostándose con su cabeza...y la de ella distantes. ÉL cerca a su sexo...ella cerca del suyo.

Hanji murmuraba: -...esa posición...esa en la que podemos perdernos…-

El calor aumenta mientras Levi observa su desnudo cuerpo y murmura: -…tan excitante...tan perfecto…-

En la castaña se dibuja una mirada lujuriosa, deseosa.

Levi siente sus piernas con sus manos...las acaricia suavemente, mientras Hanji hace lo mismo con las de él...Ella observa con esos ojos cafés...como crece la excitación de Rivallie...solo mirándola...solo por sentirla.

El miembro del azabache crece...intentando alcanzarla...mientras sus labios se humedecen...intentando encontrarla. Hanji con sus manos en los glúteos tonificados del chico, lo acerca y le suspira y le incita a que la garre fuerte mientras él imagina lo que continuara...

Ella lo acerca a su boca...deseosa...él la acerca a la suya...puede sentir...un roce de su lengua... y ella la de él.

Enseguida comienza a explorarla sin las manos...solo con la boca. Abre uno a uno sus labios...

el calor aumenta...

Esas piernas...

Esos labios en la boca del sargento...la humedad deseada...

Su clítoris...que le aguarda impaciente

Su pene...entra un poco...sintiendo el apretón de los labios. Ella pasa su lengua sobre él...y lo chupa un poco. Mientras él...acompaño los labios de uno de sus dedos que se introduce al compas...de su pene en la boca de la castaña.

Al mismo ritmo...

Los dos cuerpos se tensionan...hierven...de placer. La boca de Hanji juega con Levi y eso lo excita demasiado... y eso no puede evitar que su ritmo influya en lo que hacen los dedos del pelinegro dentro de la castaña.

Levi siente su sabor...húmeda como la esperaba...sus dedos se deslizan... dentro de ella; aguardan mientras Hanji humedece su erección con su boca...

El olor de ambos inunda la habitación, la llenan de esa esencia producida por los dos húmedos cuerpos, ahora tibios por lo que se hacen uno al otro.

La chica sigue en su trabajo y él solo cierro sus ojos...y siente como se desliza e imagina su húmeda lengua recorriéndole.

Así que Levi chupa sus dedos...porque ahora son 2 los que quieren penetrar a su amante; en ese manantial húmedo de excitación se deslizan…hacia adentro...y hacia afuera...mientras su lengua se acomoda sobre el clítoris...para comenzar a girar...y hacerla gritar...

Levi puede sentir su voz reprimida en su excitación...en lo que aguarda en la boca de su chica...entrando y saliendo, quien aprieta con sus manos...y lo balancea arriba y abajo mientras su boca lo humedece; siente su humedad en su pecho que ahora caliente...lo retiene...

La excitación es indescriptible...

El cuerpo de Hanji pide a gritos...que lo penetre...

Levi gira lentamente...mientras besa el cuerpo acostado de costado de la mujer. Se dispone a subir por el horizonte de sus piernas- ella aguardas por sus labios...él sube por el horizonte de su cintura...y su cuerpo se estremece. Luego llega al costado de sus brazos...y Hanji gime silenciosamente

Llega a su cuello...ella lo mira y se roza donde la saliva del chico dejo su rastro.

Mientras el azabache besa su cuello, Hanji comienza a acariciarse. El saborea su cuello y ella con su mano gira sobre su ser, lo hace palpitar...mientras Levi se desplaza aun más arriba.

El frenesí de la mujer se dispara y ahora ella lleva el control sobre su interior...aun más húmeda...rozas su clítoris...una y otra vez...

Una...y otra vez

La cabeza de la mujer se retuerce...cierra los ojos y se masturba al compas de los besos que Levi le da en su cuello. Él sube por su rostro y los dedos de la chica se introducen una vez mas...adentro...a fuera...al compas de la lengua de él en su boca la cual entra...y la humedece así como sus dedos...que la excitan sin parar...

Mientras Hanji lo besa, agarras las piernas del chico y las llevas contras las de ella. Lo pone sobre ella...

Pecho con pecho...

Las manos de la castaña en la espalda del sargento; arañan...suavemente...hacia arriba, hacia abajo...

Para luego depositarlas nuevamente en los glúteos de él; sintiendo como su pene roza levemente su clítoris,

Humedeciéndose juntos...se besan y mas roces son percibidos. Los cuerpos se acomodan, las piernas de Hanji se arquean y Levi la besa...sin parar

Pero ahora eres la chica quien besa su cuello mientras lentamente comienza...a...penetrarla...lo muerde. Al sentirlo...profundo ella lo muerde mas... en diferentes partes... mientras sigue entrando

Las manos de la científica se tensionan y el pene del sargento entra en su vagina

Levi: -delicioso-

Lo que sienten ambos es incomparable. La excitación de sus bocas en sus sexos no los deja ir lento; simplemente más rápido, más intenso, más deprisa

Él la penetra…ella gime, lo muerde… él entra… y entra…sonidos de placer por parte de ambos. Ella muerde los labios de Rivallie.

Él entra más…. Más…más-deprisa... siente su cuerpo contra el suyo; una fricción esotérica.

Un vaivén

De penetraciones profundas

Húmedas

Sensuales

Deprisa...suenan ambos cuerpos. Golpes leves acompañan ese ritmo

La cintura de Levi se desliza entre las piernas de Hanji; hacia abajo, hacia arriba...ella con sus manos

Lo empuja, no quiere que pare...y…él no lo hace. Lo abraza y se balancea sobre él, lo tumba sobre la cama y se arrodilla para que entre de nuevo.

De nuevo...esta vez el azabache la penetra de lleno...

Hanji lleva el ritmo sobre él: lo agarra del pecho con fuerza mientras Levi toca sus piernas y ella se levanta para que salga...y vuelve y se descarga para que entre...

Su vagina lo amarra...

Lo absorbe

...lo excita al máximo

Lo lleva al borde de la locura sentir en cada centímetro de su pene...cada rincón de la mujer: húmedo...apretado...

Hanji comienza a bailar sobre el chico... a mover su cintura mientras la penetración fluye y fluye

La castaña se agarra su pelo y cierra los ojos mientras comienza a dar pequeños saltos...cada vez más altos...lo que le permiten a Levi profundizarla más.

Él sale hasta la punta...y entra nuevamente en su ser. Ella se desliza, lo domina, le muerde el pecho pues el ritmo aumenta. Cierra un poco sus piernas y lo siente aun más apretado...

Mas fuerte...mas

...mucho más...

Levi agarra sus glúteos mientras la castaña sigue dejando que la penetre

Y él suspiro...

Y se levanto un poco de la cama...

Ahora está sentado con sus labios en suyos míos. Las manos de la chica están en su espalda mientras sus piernas lo envuelven hasta quedar sentada, entrelazando al chico.

Levi la empujo contra él. Nuevamente cuerpo a cuerpo. Esta vez más profundo

Más...más...

Los movimientos los acaloran y el sudor brota por sus poros, humedeciéndolos...mutuamente

Las manos de Hanji se deslizan por la espalda de Rivallie y el movimiento se intensifica...

Ambos se mueven. Levi mueve las piernas de su chica y ella con sus pequeños saltos...acomodan su pene en el lugar perfecto...sincronizados...excitados...mojados...

Se abrazan. La chica siente como el vientre de su compañero acaricia su clítoris por la cercanía, ella se roza fuertemente contra él. Mientras Levi se concentra en hundirse en su vagina...ella gira...: se aprietas...

Hanji se excita ante lo que el cuerpo de su chico le hace sentir...

Sin descuidar ningún centímetro, su clítoris no puede resistir a la lubricación natural

ella se balancea hacia atrás hasta acomodar su espalda mientras él se acomoda sobre ella, mirando fijamente sus pechos, como suben y bajan mientras la chica muerde sus dedos, los chupa y se toca sus senos…provocándolo con sus ojos, disfrutando como gota a gota cae el sudor de mi pecho. Sigue a tomar sus senos con ambas manos...pues el ritmo ha aumentado. Ahora el azabache la penetra con más velocidad...mientras se escuchan unos "ahhh...ahh...ahhh..."

Levi: mmmm te disfruto

Una y otra vez entro en ella...

Ahora un rio los recorre. Ambos se excitan solo con imaginar lo que siente el otro. Pues sus gestos dicen demasiado...

Rivallie humedece sus labios mientras se balanceo sobre el cuerpo de la científica. Ella cierras los ojos y mira hacia el techo de la habitación: sus ventanas empañadas...

El calor extremo de los dos, ha inundado el ambiente

Están inseparables

Levi baja un poco el ritmo pero Hanji lo detiene y lo acelera de nuevo,

Levi: no quieres que me detenga?

Hanji: -no- dijo riendo un poco.

Levi: quieres...que continúe...? mas rápido…massss...mas...

Hanji le susurra: hazme el amor...así...así...

Levi: deliciosa...estas...deliciosa. Tu olor me transporta...

Cada vez te pones más provocativa

Tu húmedo cuerpo me dice que le encanta

Mientras que yo me contengo para no venirme sobre ti...

Es tan difícil...por todo lo que ciento...por como tus ojos me recorren

Por cómo me resbalo hacia tu interior...

Quieres que te bese...mientras sigo penetrándote?

Hanji asiente y Levi procede a desplazarse a su oído, pasa su lengua…de abajo...hacia...arriba. Lo muerde un poco…

Ella dice entre cortada por gemidos: -estoy demasiado caliente ya-

Levi le responde: - yo también estoy demasiado caliente...-

Hanji: - bañadita...-

Levi: - y es por ti...hueles delicioso, tu cuerpo esta riquísimo-

Sigue chupo su oído, la abraza contra su pecho para cogerle sus glúteos para agarrarlos mientras la penetra

Levi: así...así...vente...deliciosa-...

Hanji: mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Levi: vente...vengamos juntos...cuando tus ojos me lo indiquen...será mi turno... pero quiero verte venir primero...porque no hay cosa que me excite mas que eso…verte venir...escucharte tener un orgasmo por esa pasión intensa, ver como se tensionan tus piernas, ver cómo pasan los segundos...y tú sigues sintiéndolo, con cara de placer...mordiéndote los labios...arañándomela espalda...mordiendo mi ...cuello, mi pecho...: chupando mis tetillas...agarrándome fuerte, hacia ti...fuerte...fuerte...

Sin dejarme detener...-

Ella pasa su mano sobre su clítoris. Ahora lo toca intensamente, locamente...gimiendo...respirando...más fuerte, humedeciéndose...viendo la erección sobre ella; sobre tu pecho...

Uno de los dedos del chico la penetra mientras la mano de ella no para de tocarse,

massss y massss

Intensamente

Levi besa sus piernas, las abre para verla mejor y chupar sus labios, para pasar su lengua de arriba abajo, mientras Hanji aprietas su clítoris

Y lo mueve…lo mueve...

Levi: así...eso...así...

Muévelo más...

Cierra un poco tus dedos contra el

Muévelo...así...que delicia

...apriétalo un poquito...más deprisa

Más...

Más...

Vamos, me encanta esa expresión en tu cara...

Esa cara de placer...

Hanji, aun respirando agitadamente, le dice al chico: -delicioso sentir calor así, no?-

El pelinegro le sonríe, la abraza y juntos se quedan dormidos por el calor.


End file.
